


Vulcans Taste Chocolate Chip Minty

by grapalicious



Series: Vulcans Blush Granny Smith Apple [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Edible Body Paint, Kissing, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body paint sequel to "Vulcans Blush Granny Smith Apple".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans Taste Chocolate Chip Minty

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my fanfiction account [NineKindsofCrazy](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323591/NineKindsofCrazy)
> 
> This is a sequel to 'Vulcans Blush Granny Smith Apple", however reading that story is not really necessary.

Jim strolled down the hallway, a bag in hand, unable to keep the smile off his face.

A month ago, Jim found out about Spock's strange habit of eating crayons.

A week ago, Jim confessed to Spock that he had a thing for edible body paint.

And a day ago, Jim heard Spock say seven of the sexiest words ever:

"I am curious about the body paint."

So to quench Spock's curiosity, Jim did what was only logical. He beamed down to the planet they were currently orbiting, Astra Basium IV, and promptly bought a bag full of various edible body paints.

Jim's grin widened when he reached his destination: Spock's quarters.

The doors opened automatically and Jim walked in to find Spock sitting at his desk working on his computer.

Spock looked up, eyes focusing on the bag in Jim's hands.

"I presume that is-"

"Yep," Jim cut off with a wide smirk.

Spock just raised an eyebrow but made no other movements, remaining seated at his desk and Jim saw that he was going to have to take charge of this experiment.

He walked over and set the bag down on Spock's desk. Reaching in, he grabbed a container filled with a light green paint. Jim read the label on the side, 'Chocolate Chip Mint'.

Still grinning, he unscrewed the lid and discarded it on the desk. The smell escaping the jar was delicious and Jim held it closer to his face to get a better whiff. Then, with Spock's eyes on him, Jim slowly dipped his index finger into the thick paint and scooped some out.

Jim put his finger in front of Spock's lips. "Try it," said Jim quietly. Spock eyed the paint warily for a moment before opening his mouth slightly, Jim stuck his finger in and used Spock's teeth to scrape the paint off of it. Pulling his finger out, he watched Spock roll the paint around in his mouth experimentally before swallowing it and licking his lips.

"Good?" Jim asked.

Spock nodded. "Perhaps you should taste some for yourself so that you may form your own opinion on the matter."

Placing his hands on the arms of the chair Spock was still sitting in, Jim smirked. "Perhaps you're right." And he leaned down to kiss Spock, tasting the paint from his mouth.

Jim pulled back. "Good," he affirmed.

"Indeed," Spock breathed.

A teasing glint appeared in Jim's eyes. "Better than crayons?"

Spock thought a moment, and with the corners of his mouth tugging up, answered, "No."

"C'mere," muttered Jim, grabbing Spock's hand and pulling him up so they were standing with less than an inch between them.

Jim gripped the hem of Spock's shirt and pulled it up over his head. He grabbed Spock's right arm and straightened it out so the inside was facing the ceiling. Jim reached over and dipped his finger into the green paint again.

He started writing on Spock's arm, starting at the wrist and finishing at Spock's elbow. When he was done, Spock's arm read 'Jim loves Spock'.

Jim saw Spock's eyes soften and his mouth forming a small smile. Then, Jim licked the entire length of Spock's forearm, smearing the paint and making Spock shiver. He continued to lick Spock's arm until most of the paint was gone.

Spock was breathing slightly faster than normal by the time Jim was done.

"Your turn," Spock whispered. And the two of them together pulled Jim's shirt off and it dropped to the ground. Spock reached for Jim's arm and pulled it out straight while simultaneously scooping up paint with his finger.

Jim watched as Spock elegantly wrote 'I love you, too.' up the length of his forearm.

He laughed. "With the punctuation and everything? Really?"

Spock did not reply, but simply lifted Jim's arm and lowered his mouth to place a long, slow lick over a section of the paint, causing Jim's breath to catch. Then, sucking more than licking, Spock devoured the paint in a way that made Jim sure he was going to have hickeys on his arm later.

"Let's move this to the bed," Jim said when Spock finally brought his head up from where it was bent over near Jim's elbow.

Jim grabbed the chocolate chip mint paint and the bag on the desk in one hand and Spock's arm in the other. Pulling Spock over to the bed, Jim tossed the bag beside it and gently pushed Spock down onto the sheets.

Smiling softly, Jim crawled onto the bed, dipping his hand into the paint jar he was still holding. He settled on his knees next to Spock and drew a sloppy outline of a cartoon heart over the skin of Spock's stomach where his real heart was. Then he placed a kiss in the middle of it on Spock's warm skin.

Glancing down at the illustration, Spock said amusedly, "Jim, that is an inaccurate representation of a heart."

Jim snorted. "Yeah, well I'd like to see you draw an anatomically correct heart using body paint and your fingers."

Up went one of Spock's eyebrows. "I am certain that I could perform that task with greater success than you have demonstrated."

"Uh huh?" Jim took his hand and messed up his heart painting by smearing it around Spock's side. His hand now covered in paint, he reached up and wiped some off on Spock's lips. "Then put your credits where your mouth is."

Licking his lips, Spock rolled over and dug in the bag on the floor beside the bed. He pulled out a red jar of paint and read the label out loud. "Chocolate Cherry?" Spock raised both of his eyebrows at Jim. "Do all the body paints you bought involve chocolate flavoring in them?"

Jim just shrugged and smiled. "Maybe. You like the way chocolate tastes, don't you? Oh, wait," he tilted his head to the side, smiling wider. "That's right. You prefer the taste of paraffin wax and color pigments."

Spock responded by grabbing Jim's hand still covered in green paint completely engulfing Jim's index finger in his mouth, sucking the paint off.

"You were saying?" Spock asked, releasing Jim's finger from his mouth.

Jim shook his head. "I have no idea," he muttered. Then, together they moved until Jim was the one lying down on the bed and Spock was kneeling beside him

Spock unscrewed the paint jar and set it down on the bed. He dipped one finger into it and set about carefully drawing on Jim's chest, over his heart.

"Feels like I'm in kindergarten again," said Jim as Spock drew the curves of the ventricles.

"Indeed?"

"All we need is a box of your crayons and it'd be like art class all over again." Jim reached his green covered hand up and dabbed a bit of paint on the point of Spock's ear.

"You did this in kindergarten?" Spock asked, engrossed in his work on Jim's chest.

"Well, not this exactly," Jim smirked, licking some of the green paint off his hand. "Although, I may have eaten the finger paint once or twice. Didn't really like the taste. Probably should have gone with the crayons."

Spock paused in his construction of what Jim assumed was the pulmonary artery to put a dab of red paint on the tip of Jim's nose.

"Hey," he protested, laughing as Spock resumed his drawing. Jim tried to lick the paint off his nose with his tongue, but was unsuccessful.

"Get it off," Jim let a bit of a whine creep into his voice, causing Spock to pause once again and lean forward, kissing the paint softly off of Jim's nose, before returning to his heart painting.

Jim lay quietly while Spock drew and his hand and face became sticky with the mixture of drying paint and saliva. When Jim heard Spock utter the words, "Vena cava," in the process of his drawing, Jim decided this had gone on long enough. He quickly wrapped his hand around the one Spock was using to draw and flattened it against his chest. Jim rubbed Spock's palm around, smearing and ruining the painting.

Jim thought if Spock was more human, he would have started pouting. "I did not yet get to the aorta," Spock said sadly. But then his expression brightened as he stared at his red stained hand and proceeded to lick the paint of his palm.

Chuckling, Jim asked teasingly, "Good?"

Spock held his paint covered hand out to Jim, but Jim grabbed his wrist and pulled Spock down on top of him, kissing his mouth thoroughly. The taste of the green and red paint mingled in Jim's mouth as Jim awed at the awesome combination him and Spock were together. Kinda like the awesome combination of Chocolate Chip Mint and Chocolate Cherry body paint.

Pulling out of the kiss, Jim said softly, "Yeah, it's good."

Spock's eyes smiled and he replied in a whisper, "Definitely better than crayons."


End file.
